marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
GHOST RIDER Caleb secret Two years after the end of the American Civil War a former slave named Caleb took in a wounded confederate soldier named Travis Parham and nursed him back to health. While working off his debt, Parham discovered a cave that held a collection of glowing skulls. Upon touching the skulls, Parham saw a vision of a hellish nether-realm populated by a creature with a burning skull for a head. Caleb told Parham that the creature he saw came from his ancestor's country and could be called upon when something needed to be made right; an instrument of vengeance. After Parham's departure, Caleb and his family were murdered by a band of marauders led by George Reagan. Parham returned years later and swore to kill Reagan and his band, unaware that a mysterious cloaked rider was already on their trail. This Ghost Rider killed each of Reagan's men and finally Reagan himself, but the killers returned after having made a deal with a demon. In a final showdown between Reagan's band and the Ghost Rider, Parham discovered that the Rider was actually his former friend Caleb, powered by the Spirit of Vengeance that Travis had envisioned years before. Caleb gave Parham another vision of Ghost Riders throughout history, including ones from future eras, before departing to whereabouts unknown. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Dead Man Walking, Ex-Slave, Spirit of Vengeance Power Sets FORM OF THE RIDER Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Mystic Senses D8, Superhuman Stamina D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Hellfire Enchanted Chain. Add a D6 and step up your effect die +1 when inflicting a complication on a target. SFX: Penance Stare. When inflicting emotional stress against a single target add a D6, discard the highest rolling die in your pool, and add three dice for your total. SFX: Relentless. As part of an action, spend a doom die equal to your physical stress to remove itl and step up a power by +1 for this action. SFX: The Devils Due. On a successful reaction to a physical attack, inflict emotional stress with your effect die. Spend a doom die to step up your effect die by +1. SFX: Unliving Form. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, and complications from poison, disease, aging, fatigue, disease, poison or lack of breathable air. Limit: Guilt Ridden Souls. Both the Penance Stare SFX and The Devil's Due SFX can only be used on opponents that have a soul and are capable of feeling regret. These SFX can only be used against a given target once per scene. Limit: Spirit of Vengeance. Both 1’s and 2’s count as opportunities when using a Form of the Rider power trait. Only 1’s are excluded from your pool. HELLFIRE STEED Airwalking D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Jump D6, Mystic Resistance D8, Superhuman Stamina D10 SFX: Dragged by the Chains. In a dice pool that includes a Hellfire Steed power, step up or double a Weapon die, discard the highest rolling die in the dice pool, and add three dice for your total. SFX: Out of Hell. Shutdown Hellfire Steed to leave your current scene in an outdoor or exposed location. Spend a doom die to recover power and join the next scene after it begins. SFX: Reformation. Spend an equal-sized doom die to recover Hellfire Steed physical stress and step back Hellfire Steed's physical trauma. Limit: Dependant Power. When you shutdown your Form of the Rider power set, step back Superhuman Durability and shutdown Airwalking and Mystic Resistance. Limit: Mount. Hellfire Steed has its own stress tracks. Physical stress received by a character riding Hellfire Steed may be shifted to physical stress for Hellfire Steed at no cost. If it becomes stressed out shut down Hellfire Steed. Shutdown Hellfire Steed and add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Take a recovery action to reactivate. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Spirit of Vengeance